


the rush I get touchin' you is somethin' else

by crimsonheadache



Series: Kinktober2020 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, F/F, Floo Sex (Harry Potter), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, mention of Ginny/Pansy, not sure if this is how the Floo works just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheadache/pseuds/crimsonheadache
Summary: Harry frowned though; instead of feeling his joggers that had adorned his lower-half, now he felt the air hit his bare legs.He was going to murder Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Kinktober2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973242
Comments: 21
Kudos: 162
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	the rush I get touchin' you is somethin' else

**Author's Note:**

> _day twenty-eight: floo_
> 
> thanks for the beta: [DrarryIsMyShit07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrarryIsMyShit07/pseuds/DrarryIsMyShit07)!

Harry despised meetings of any sort. Especially mandatory Floo-in ones. 

Draco and himself had gone on their long-planned trip to Switzerland with the Weasley-Parkinson clan, and Harry was damned if he had to change the dates for any ridiculous work reason. So taking a meeting during vacation was the only option he had.

All that day, he had been alone in his hotel suite, nothing to occupy his time besides reading over the notes for his upcoming meeting, silently stewing in the knowledge that Draco was out sight-seeing. Probably gossiping it up with Pansy and Ginny as they shopped at as many touristy spots as Ginny could drag the two of them. 

While he was stuck here, awaiting the start of the meet.

Thankfully, there was a lovely, large fireplace in their suite’s sitting room, and Harry had all his notes prepared as he watched the clock tick down, sitting in front of the fireplace and waiting for Kingsley to give him the all-clear to join in.

He figured he wouldn’t bother Floo-ing in his whole body, Harry knew how his boss was, and if he had decided to completely and thoroughly Floo in to take a seat at the table, he wouldn’t be able to get away in time for supper that Draco was planning on cooking for them all. 

Kingsley begrudgingly agreed to allow this when Harry had initially been asked. After all, he was promised two weeks off after the last gruesome raid, and he was planning on taking full advantage.

A few more moments passed when the fireplace lit up in green flames, signaling the start of the meeting, and Harry knelt forward on his knees and popped his head in through to the other side. 

Proudfoot, O’Brien, and a few other Aurors were in attendance and a few recruits, Hermione and Luna, from Magical Creatures. Harry sighed under his breath, he loved Luna to pieces, but any meeting with her had the potential of lasting over an hour at the least.

Harry was twitching around, attempting to get a proper look around at everyone, and he saw Ron snigger at him from his spot at the table beside Kingsley. Harry just gave him the finger.

It was slightly awkward, as he was on his hands and knees, his view was beneath everyone else at the table. Hermione, who had been greeting everyone, noticed this and charmed the table back a bit so Harry could have a good view of everyone in attendance. He smiled in thanks as he pulled his arms through, along with his notepad and quill. 

“All right! It seems everyone is here; let’s begin, shall we?”

And with that, the meeting began as usual. 

Harry began taking studious notes immediately as Kingsley began his introductory statements. He had gotten onto Harry about his lack of notes in the past, and Harry decided then to get a good chunk in within the first ten minutes of the meeting. That gave him ample opportunity to be able to drift off into his train of thought with no worries for the remainder of the time. 

His knees started acting up from where he was kneeling, so Harry relaxed them and decided the hell with it and laid on his stomach, leaning fully on his elbows as he continued his note-taking, every so often adding his input into the pot.

After what seemed like an hour passed by, and Harry had to swallow his groan of annoyance when his eyes caught the time in the corner where Smith had kept a Tempus charm running to count the minutes of the meeting conveying it had only been fifteen minutes that had passed.

It was becoming abundantly clear that Harry should have been less concerned about Luna and more worried about Hermione going on and on; as she started her statement for the planned meeting. Harry hadn’t realized how long he had blanked out during it until Ron sneezed, bringing back into the present. 

This whole meeting was centered around allowing house-elves more independence and self-rule. Hermione had an entire plan written up about how they should start receiving payments from their masters and how the term ‘house-elf’ was derogatory in itself.

So, of course, Hermione would be all about this particular cause. Harry tucked in, wiggling around a bit in his spot on the ground, thankful for adding the bit of cushion before he joined in when he sucked in a sudden breath as he felt a hand grab his ankle.

He immediately calmed, as he recognized the soft touch by a familiar, long-fingered hand, the hands in question slipping off his house-slippers off to rub at his bare feet. 

Harry smiled down at his notes, sighing as Draco pressed firmly into the balls of his feet with steady hands. He knew all of Harry’s pressure points by now and could render him speechless within seconds of touching him because of it.

He wanted nothing more than to sneak backward out of the fireplace and into his boyfriend’s arms, but he knew he’d best pay attention to the meeting.

A few seconds and Harry was thinking back to Draco, wondering if he bought all of the silk scarves Switzerland offered on his shopping outing, as Harry had noticed his recent penchant for them. 

“Potter? Do you care to explain what your department could do to help with Granger’s proposal?”

Harry nodded once and pulled out his notes pertaining to the House Elves Victory Fund. Thank Merlin for Hermione and her last-minute help with it, as he had nothing to go off of.

He wasn’t even sure why Kingsley invited a third of the Auror department in on this meeting, himself included. But he knew the Minister has been endeavoring to bring together the departments in new ways over the last several years. Harry couldn’t help but commend him for it. 

Even if it added more ridiculous meetings to his calendar. 

As Harry spouted on, explaining the dos and don’ts of the particular statute they have in place, and the many updates that could be done to improve the lives of house-elves; Harry felt Draco’s hands move upward ever so slightly, running light fingers around his ankles and now massaging his calves. 

He exhaled at a stopping point in his notes and had to re-read the last two words of the previous sentence to catch where he was.

Draco must have taken his stumble as approval to continue, as he could most certainly hear the proceedings from the other side of the Floo, and ran his devilish hands further up his legs, rubbing right under his arse.

“Erm - and with that, I turn it over to Ron, who I believe had some additional research done about the whereabouts of certain much more disadvantaged house-elves.

Breathing out in relief as Ron took up the speaking mantle, for the time being, Harry shook his left leg in a silent warning to his Slytherin of a boyfriend.

Harry should have known better to try and deter him, though, as his clever hands pushed at the back of his thighs, maneuvering Harry’s straight legs back into his earlier position, on his knees. 

Harry frowned though; instead of feeling his joggers that had adorned his lower-half, now he felt the air hit his bare legs.

He was going to murder Draco.

Draco rubbed hands up and down his thighs, and Harry cleared his throat loudly in an attempt to stop the proceedings behind him. Ron only glanced his way once before finishing up the bit of his notes.

The hands never stopped their ministrations.

“Minister? I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind if Luna and myself expounded on the research we conducted regarding the mistreatment of house-elves in the Isles?”

Kingsley nodded his head, and Harry would’ve chuckled at his best friend’s pout. Apparently, his wife had not made him privy to the full schedule she had planned. 

But he was too busy himself attempting to kick his partner in the bollocks behind him as his hands traced up his lower back to where the Floo portal began and back down again. 

Harry put all his efforts into keeping his face calm as he used all of his lower body strength into kicking his boyfriend again. With his quick reflexes, Draco grabbed the struggling leg on the ankle and managed to place both knees back on the ground.

Harry felt a surge of magic, and then - he realized with a sense of dread that he could no longer move his legs as they had been charmed to stay in place by his madman of a boyfriend.

Harry's throat clicked as he swallowed heavily. 

He could still _feel_ touch, even though he felt as though his legs had been _Petrificus Totalus-ed_ to the bloody floor. Harry could still feel the feather-light touch Draco was performing on his bare legs as if he couldn’t get enough.

Hermione and Luna began educating the room on their research, and Harry gasped. His briefs were gone, vanished more than likely knowing Draco, and Harry hadn’t realized how hard he had become from the start of Draco coming home and massaging his feet to - whatever he was planning on doing next.

Harry had a feeling it wasn’t going to be work-friendly, that’s for certain. 

He grits his teeth at the feeling of Draco’s fingers touching him everywhere but where he needed it most, and he felt a bead of sweat start to trickle down his forehead from holding himself back from screaming in agony. 

Ron must have noticed his discomfort as he raised his brows at him in concern. Harry only gave him a strained smile, and his eyes went back to Hermione and Luna as they continued their speech to the rest of the group. 

Harry visibly flinched as Draco finally wrapped a hand around his now rigid prick and gave him a few strokes before moving onto whatever the hell kind of dastardly act he had planned next.

As he watched Luna wave her hands about in her explanation of house-elves well beings, Harry wondered all the ways he could kill his boyfriend and make it seem like an accident.

As if Draco could read his mind, there was an instantaneous, hot, wet tongue prodding at his furled entrance, and Harry squeaked aloud. 

Kingsley frowned his way, staring at him from his spot at the table in mild concern, but Harry cleared his throat and coughed loudly. That seemed to do the trick, as Luna finally finished her spiel.

Draco sucked and licked Harry’s arsehole as if it was one of his favorite ice creams from Fortescue’s. Harry bit his tongue so hard to keep it from erupting in pure wanton moans; he could taste the blood in his mouth. 

Then Draco had to go and push his tongue inside him as far as he could, and Harry raised his hand to cover his mouth as a groan almost escaped. 

Ever the eagle-eye, Hermione glanced down at Harry and gave him one of her _looks_. Harry only shrugged. He could feel his cock dripping as Draco continued to rim him, his tongue slipping into him with ease as his body opened up eagerly to the ministrations. 

Harry imagined bucking backward into the feeling, sitting on his face and forcing him to go even deeper as a punishment for eating him out in front of his bloody boss. He felt more sweat run down his face from holding back, and eventually, he felt the upper half of his body sag, defeated in knowing Draco had him right where he wanted. 

Pliant under his boyfriend’s touch, Draco took this as a sign to slip one finger inside him, and Harry’s mouth went dry.

He held both hands to his mouth in an effort to hide any unwelcome sounds and also partially hide any debauched expressions that his face might give away. 

When Hermione gave him another one of her side-eyes, he realized it looked a bit off. “Harry, do you need some Pepper-Up? You’re looking a bit peaked.” 

Before he could decline, Hermione was already searching through that sodding bag of hers, humming as she searched for the particular potion.

Harry was able to get a hold of himself right as Draco added another finger. “N-no Hermione, I’m alright. Just a bit hot in here is all. A-anyone else hot?”

Proudfoot nodded at that, “Kingsley, you mind if I use a cooling charm? It _is_ rather warm in here.”

The Minister nodded, and O’Brien continued with his concerns on the subject matter of the meeting. That matter being - well, Harry now couldn’t tell you if someone asked him at wand point. The last five minutes of this blasted meeting had gone thoroughly over his head thanks to his boyfriend’s sinful antics.

He wanted to kiss Proudfoot for performing such a powerful cooling charm, as he felt like he could finally breathe again. He tried desperately not to be so apparent as he sucked in a few lungfuls of cold air.

He then grabbed his quill and started up retaking notes to try and convince himself that Draco currently wasn’t curling his fingers in his arsehole, aiming quite accurately at his prostate with every plunge.

He had gotten the hang of putting his boyfriend’s insistent fingering in the back of his mind to the best of his ability, when without warning, Harry felt Draco’s fingers exit and his cock enter him within seconds, no warning given at all. His quill broke in half from his hand, a stain of ink bleeding out on the tiled floor.

“Harry! Are you alright?!” Hermione’s tone of concern caused everyone in the room to glance down at him, and Harry opened his mouth like a fish out of water, “I - I’m _alright_ Hermione. Just on the bloody ground, taking notes. Listening in on this meeting. What else do you want from me?” 

He knew he sounded rather cross, but it was either that or him moaning wantonly to his department and boss from the perfectly aimed thrusts his boyfriend was currently treating himself to from behind him. 

O’Brien eyed him, “You do look a little sweaty, Potter. Maybe you’re coming down with something?” 

Luna then chimed in, and Harry wanted to throttle her, “I think Harry is fine, better than fine actually! Now that you mention it, he reminds me of how Blaise looks whenever I -”

“Potter - ” and bless Kingsley for interrupting her, “- just hang tight for a few more minutes, we are almost finished here. And you’ll be free to go back to your vacation. Now Granger, what I was thinking for next steps here -”

At that, Harry pushed his elbows into the floor where they touched to prevent his upper body from moving from the force of Draco’s thrusts from behind him. But he stayed firm, and stock still on his end, watching intently at the time in the corner as it slowly ran down.

_Three more minutes_

He felt Draco’s cock brush up against his prostate with each plunge, and Harry didn’t know if he wanted to murder his boyfriend with a knife or kiss him until his lungs gave out. Unfortunately, neither was an option, as he tried his damndest to pull a neutral face to the meeting’s participants before him, but looking at Ron’s quirked eyebrow, he wasn’t doing a great job of it. 

“Harry, you need some water?” 

He opened his mouth to respond when a particularly hard thrust had him seeing stars. “ _Oh_ , erm - yeah mate. Please, that would be brilliant.”

Ron just stared blankly at him for a few moments before standing up and walking over to where they kept the cups. Everyone else thankfully was too enraptured in whatever it was Hermione was saying. 

He could imagine Draco’s voice in his ear, _Look at you on your hands and knees for me, Potter. Beg me for more; I know you want to. I’ve been hard all day thinking about your hot arse clenching around me._

Knowing Draco, though, Harry imagined he had been on edge for a while now. The idea of fucking him through the Floo as he attended a work meeting was something that would get his filthy mind going haywire.

Harry then clenched tightly around Draco’s cock inside him, and he could imagine him groaning in the back of his throat like he always does when he’s too tight. He deserves it, at the very least.

Draco then must have decided to play games too, as he began thrusting into Harry harder than usual, and the whole upper half of his body propelled forward from the impact. 

In retaliation, Harry clenched even harder around Draco’s hardness, almost pushing him out from the force of it. But his Slytherin boyfriend wasn’t deterred in the slightest, as he grabbed Harry’s hips and pushed back into him, slamming home. 

Harry managed a shaky smile as Ron handed him the glass of water, and Harry gratefully took a small sip before placing it down on the ground, a bit of water dripping down the sides of the glass from his unsteady hands.

The conversations went on above Harry, as Draco pounded into him with no restraint or cared that he was in the middle of work, and for some filthy reason, that just made Harry even hotter.

Harry could feel himself about to combust, as he felt Draco’s hot and insistent mouth kiss and lick his back, his thrusts teetering on edge, and Harry knew that feeling, and knew he was close to coming himself. 

Harry’s mouth softening around a soundless O, his eyes went sightless, and his mouth opening soundlessly around the silent cry of pleasure he managed to hold back.

After a few seconds, he blinked, and his surroundings came back to view; and Harry caught the gazes of a few attendees of the meeting and immediately jolted. 

He swallowed back the swell of embarrassment he felt, as Luna and O’Brien had avid expressions as they took in every detail of his appearance, while Ron was seemingly looking at everything in the room but him. 

Kingsley coughed pointedly. 

“Potter, perhaps this meeting has been fruitful enough for you. I think it would be in your best interest to take the rest of the minutes of this meeting to yourself back through the Floo. Enjoy the rest of your vacation.” 

Taking that order to scram, Harry nodded his thanks, grabbed his crinkled notes and broken quill, and pushed back through the other side of the Floo. 

His legs working once more, Harry sat up and rubbed at his knees, his legs still shaking from his otherworldly orgasm Draco wrung from him. 

And he twisted his head to see his snake of a boyfriend settled in on the bed, one arm behind his head as if he didn’t just fuck Harry’s brains out in the middle of an important work meeting. 

“I hope you’re happy - my boss and best friend’s just saw my O-face, you wanker!”

Draco’s eyes twinkled in mirth. 

“You are dead, Malfoy.”

“Give me your worst, Potter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos give me life. 👻
> 
> my [tumblr](https://crimsonhead-ache.tumblr.com).
> 
> Also, make sure to check out the other incredible works for [ Kinktober](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HPKinktober2020/works)!


End file.
